1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method used in a wireless communication system and related communication device, and more particularly, to a method of handling transmission configuration of a communication device and related communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of communication device manufacturers, operators and service providers, a communication device (e.g., smartphone) is capable of executing various applications which interact (i.e., transmits/receives packets) with a network of a wireless communication system. Traffic created by an application can be determined according to a type of the application and/or whether the application is in an active mode (i.e., operated by a user) or in an idle mode (i.e., executed in background).
For example, the communication device may need to transmit (or receive) packets with large sizes to (or from) the network infrequently (i.e., bursty) for an application in the active mode. That is, even though load (i.e., average data rate) of traffic of the application is heavy, the communication device only needs to process (i.e., transmits/receives) the traffic in a few time intervals since the traffic is only created in these time intervals. Examples of the application can be a streaming application, a file transfer application, or a web-browsing application.
On the other hand, the communication device may need to transmit (or receive) packets with small sizes to (or from) the network frequently (i.e., intermittently) for an application in the active mode. That is, even though load (i.e., average data rate) of traffic of the application is light, the communication device needs to process (i.e., transmits/receives) the traffic constantly since the traffic is widely dispersed in time. Examples of the application can be a social network application, a weather application, a stock application, or a messenger application. Furthermore, even if these applications are in the idle mode, frequent updates (e.g., status updates) are usually required and the traffics are still created.
The traffics created by the applications become especially complicated when different types of the applications are executed in the communication device, and some of the applications are in the active mode while the other applications are in the idle mode. Therefore, it is difficult to manage power consumption when the traffics are created by various applications in various modes. As a result, how to manage the power consumption effectively when the traffics are complicated is a topic to be discussed.